


hands

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anger, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mood Swings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans





	hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craidvy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=craidvy).
  * Inspired by [(untitled comic)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/429779) by craidvy. 



The Master's hands are claws, fingers live wires pulsing with noise.

The Master's claws, fingers dead branches purplish and stiff with cold.

The Master's talons, sharpened digits brittle and fever-charred.

Loss of feeling, loss of control (loss of balance?) spreads up his arms. If it reaches his hearts… but perhaps nothing would change.

The Doctor investigates, discovers, tries to force,  
relents.

The Doctor holds, stabilises, equalises, (reverses the polarity?)

The Doctor is quiet.

One impossibility leads to another.

The Master matches heartsbeats with theirs, re-synchronises,  
relaxes.

Claws relent; fingers of flesh and bone intertwine with the Doctor’s fingers again.


End file.
